The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A commonly used plug connector in the industry includes a circuit board, a mating joint electrically connected to one end of the circuit board, a cable electrically connected to the other end of the circuit board, and a metal shell covering a rear end of the mating joint and outside of the circuit board. Currently, due to the increasingly powerful functions of electronic devices, the signal transmission requirements on plug connectors are also increasing. In order to enable the plug connector to have greater data transmission bandwidth and the ability to transmit uncompressed audio signals and high resolution video signals, a chip is generally installed on the circuit board to enhance the decoding capability of the plug connector. However, it is well-known that, as the chip speed becomes faster and the required power is also increased, the chip will generate a lot of heat during operation. If the heat is not dissipated in time, the chip will become too hot and fail, and the plug connector will be damaged, resulting in failure of the entire electronic device.
In order to solve this problem, the metal shell is provided with an abutting portion, which elastically abuts the chip, such that the heat generated by the chip is transferred to the metal shell, and then heat exchange is performed with the outside air through the metal shell to achieve the purpose of heat dissipation. However, due to the low thermal conductivity of the metal shell, the heat transfer rate is slow, such that the heat generated by the chip cannot be quickly dissipated, resulting in poor heat dissipation effect, and affecting the reliability of the signal transmission of the plug connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.